


Trasformazione in alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, Transformation, slave - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Frauis ha sempre amato la fantascienza, ma finirci dentro non sarà bello come aveva sempre immaginato.





	1. Chapter 1

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.

Trasformazione in alieno

“Frauis, tu hai sempre la testa fra le nuvole. Devi smetterla di essere così ingenuo” lo rimproverò sua madre, gettando il suo giornale nella spazzatura.  
Frauis sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Mamma, è solo un hobby il paranormale, per me. Ovvio che sono tutte cose inventate, ma non per questo meno divertenti” borbottò.  
La madre negò con il capo.  
“Vai a buttare la spazzatura, piuttosto. In fretta, che si sta annuvolando. Io vado a finire di preparare la cena” ordinò.  
Il giovane sbuffò.  
“Mangia tu, io non ho fame. Non aspettarmi alzata” borbottò. Corse fuori da camera sua, percorse la scala a due a due gradini, aprì la porta ed uscì. Guardò il cielo nuvoloso, il fetore dell’umidità gli punse le narici. Si mise a passeggiare per le strade vuote, passandosi le braccia sottili sulle spalle.  
"KRAKKKHOOOM!".  
Ci fu un lampo accecante e lo scoppiò di un tuono, che assordò le orecchie di Frauis.  
Il ragazzo si mise a correre nella direzione contraria, verso casa sua, alzò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte, vedendo che una nuvola si stava deformando.  
Si fermò a guardare e si morse l’interno della guancia, cercando di osservare meglio, fu abbagliato da un lampo di luce. Si portò le mani agli occhi e gemette, strofinandoseli con entrambe le mani. Batté le palpebre, vedeva sfocato.  
Dal raggio di luce, simile a un faro, scese una figura umanoide, atterrando in piedi. Allungò una pistola davanti a sé e questa iniziò a brillare di verde, colpì con il raggio il ventre del giovane, che perse i sensi.  
Venne sollevato da terra, incosciente, braccia e gambe abbandonate, i suoi occhi erano rimasti aperti e brillavano di riflessi del medesimo verde. Dalla sua bocca socchiusa scivolò fuori la lingua, mentre i suoi vestiti scomparivano.

*******

“Gli hai dato del cibo?” chiese una voce maschile.  
“Sì, signore. Gli è stato somministrato quello adeguato” rispose un’altra voce maschile.  
“Stai attento, non possiamo rovinarlo come merce” disse la prima voce.  
“Certo signore, utilizzerò le procedure collaudate” sussurrò la seconda.  
Frauis mugolò, la testa gli doleva, socchiuse gli occhi, si sentiva assonnato. Cercò di socchiudere gli occhi, sentiva le voci intorno a lui risuonare ronzanti e roche.  
Avvertì il proprio corpo prudere, continuava a vedere sfocato.  
“L’umano si sta svegliando” disse la prima voce.  
< Umano? > si chiese Frauis, cercò di muovere braccia e gambe, andando a sbattere contro qualcosa.  
“Questo non modificherà l’operazione” ripose la seconda voce.  
Frauis riuscì a guardarsi intorno, sgranò gli occhi vedendo che era in una vasca colma di liquido verde che gli arrivava fino al collo, ansimò. Cercò di muoversi, ma andò a sbattere contro il bordo del vetro, sentiva la pelle prudergli sempre più forte. Aveva un tubo infilato dietro il collo, uno dentro i glutei e alcune nelle spalle, aveva un artiglio di metallo che gli stringeva il collo.  
Si trovava dentro quello che sembrava uno stanzone fatto interamente di metallo cromato. C’erano solo innumerevoli macchinari, insieme al suo tubo, ma non notò né porte, né finestre.  
Di fronte a lui c’erano due figure umanoidi, dalla pelle liscia e grigia, il più alto aveva delle bolle.  
Frauis vide i loro visi privi di naso, i loro immensi occhi candidi, non avevano orecchie.  
“Alieni!” gridò.  
“L’umano si è svegliato, come dicevate, signore” disse la seconda voce che aveva parlato. Si piegò in avanti. “Avvio il protocollo”.  
“Umano, smettila di fare i tuoi orridi versi da creatura sporca e arretrata” disse l’alieno più alto.  
< Se stanno parlando inglese! O… forse sono io che li capisco. Come? Una specie di telepatia? > si domandò Frauis. Tremò, vedendo che sorridevano.  
“Il suo dispositivo si è già attivato a livello audiovisivo, ci comprende, ma ancora non riesce a parlare” disse l’alieno più basso.  
Uno schermo olografico comparve davanti agli occhi di Frauis, mostrandogli un pianeta violetto. Una serie di simboli si trasformarono in lettere per lui, che riportavano la scritta: “Benvenuto nella gloriosa patria della razza Punhar: Ulz”. Altre frasi presero il posto della precedente: “A seguito della guerra, la nostra popolazione si è fin troppo ridotta”.  
“Devo aver preso una botta in testa e questo è solo un incubo dovuto a troppi fumetti, aveva ragione mia madre” sussurrò Frauis.  
“Credo che non stia comprendendo il messaggio a causa della sua mente troppo limitata” disse l’alieno più basso.  
“Diventerai una risorsa preziosa, una femmina della nostra razza” spiegò il più alto.  
“Io sono un ragazzo! Perché non rapite delle FEMMINE umane per il vostro progetto degenerato?!” sbraitò il giovane.  
“Oh, credevo fosse una femmina. Non c’è così tanta differenza” ammise il più basso.  
“Non c’interessa, i tuoi genitali inferiori verranno rimossi. Ci bastano queste per accoppiarci” disse il più alto, quello di cui aveva sentito la prima voce, alzando la mano sinistra.  
“Tanto il bagno riformante è già in atto”. Aggiunse il più basso.  
"QUESTO NON PUO ESSERE!" urlò Frauis inorridito, mentre la sua virilità scompariva, il tubo venne sfilato dai suoi glutei e le sue fessure scomparvero. “BASTARDI! DOV’E’ IL MIO CAZZO?!” ruggì con rabbia.  
Le sue membra si erano indebolite, riusciva a malapena a muoverle, era divenuti calvo, frustrato.  
"Smettila di lamentarti, quei genitali umani inferiori e meschini non ti servivano a niente. Ti abbiamo davvero fatto un favore” disse l’alieno più alto.  
Frauis disse una sequela di parolacce.  
Numerosi aghi lo penetrarono, lungo tutto il corpo, strappandogli un urlo. Avvertì dei fluidi invadere il suo corpo, rimodellandolo, divenne più liscio e grigio.  
“Oh, finalmente un verso comprensibile” disse l’alieno più basso.  
< Sto perdendo… la mia capacità di pensare in modo diretto.  
Troppe informazioni mi stanno inondando il cervello. Stravolgente! Il dolore è infernale… > pensò Frauis.  
La sua pelle divenne completamente grigia, mentre gli apparivano dei grumi violetti sui glutei. I suoi occhi s’ingrandirono, allontanandosi tra loro, le orecchie gli svanirono. I suoi glutei divennero immensi sacchi di carne.  
“Tutti gl’istinti base della nostra razza riscriveranno i tuoi inutili da umano primitivo” disse l’alieno più basso.  
“Il mio signore ha ragione. I tuoi ricordi verranno in gran parte danneggiati, li perderai quasi tutti. Anche se ne dovessi conservare qualcuno, sarà il tuo modo di pensare a cambiare”. Aggiunse l’altro alieno.  
Frauis sentiva la testa pulsare, un raggio laser gli incise un simbolo sulla guancia, facendolo gemere sofferente.  
"Il simbolo sulla tua guancia ti identifica come una ‘X-Female’, cioè un segno permanente del tuo patrimonio umano. Venduti ai maschi per scopi di riproduzione” disse l’alieno più alto.  
"Ci trasformate in puttane comuni!" gridò Frauis, scoppiando a piangere. Calde lacrime gli rigarono il viso, ma erano violette.  
“Vedrai che l’atto riproduttivo ti piacerà e, inoltre, genererai solo figlie. Alcune di loro potrebbero persino divenire regina” spiegò l’alieno più alto.  
Il dolore alla testa di Frauis si fece sempre più forte. La sua vista si fece indistinta, mentre iniziava a sentire solo un forte desiderio invaderlo.  
< Spero che il mio padrone sia buono con me > pensò Frauis.  
“Il tuo nome sarà Jamnek” disse l’alieno più basso, vedendo che crollava addormentata.


	2. La fine di Jamnek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Deathfic! Pregnant!  
> Seguito di Trasformazione in alieno.  
> Prompt: 18. Studio.  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Personaggi: M/F; Others.  
> Numero parole: 1130.  
> Titolo: La fine di Jamnek.

La fine di Jamnek

 

Jamnek rabbrividì varcando la porta dello ‘studio’ del suo padrone, le era sempre stato vietato e, invece, quel giorno lui aveva chiamato lì tutte le sue schiave una dopo l’altra.

Soltanto che nessuna delle altre era ancora uscita.

Jamnek deglutì rumorosamente, si grattò la guancia su cui aveva un simbolo inciso.

La porta dello studio si chiuse automaticamente dietro di lei, Jamnek vide innumerevoli boccette colme di liquido fosforescente illuminare l’ambiente altrimenti in ombra.

C’erano libri di ogni genere ammonticchiati su polverosi scaffali di metallo arrugginito.

_“Dovresti leggere un libro, non sempre quegli stupidi fumetti di fantascienza”._

 

La voce di una donna le risuonò nella mente, ma Jamnek non la riconobbe. Fece un sorriso impacciato riconoscendo il suo padrone, ma le si spense sulle labbra.

L’alieno era seduto dietro un tavolaccio metallico sporco di sangue, in penombra.

Alle sue spalle una statua di marmo che raffigurava la regina, ma mancante di diversi pezzi.

“Gli studi fatti dai miei simili sono, come al solito, incompleti” ringhiò il padrone. Si alzò in piedi di scatto e scalciò una sedia, la sua figura era enorme rispetto agli altri alieni della sua razza.

Aveva gli occhi piccoli rispetto alla sua testa bombata, ma come gli altri non aveva naso e orecchie. 

Ringhiò, posando sua una pila di libri un coltello sporco di sangue rosso, la sua pelle grigia e liscia sembrava translucida.

Jamnek tremò vedendolo avanzare verso di lei, il Punhar afferrò con la propria una mano della schiava e lei cadde in ginocchio, con le gambe aperte. Iniziò a gemere, mentre i suoi ampi seni tremavano, l’accoppiamento era in atto e lei stava venendo sollecitata sessualmente.

“Sei uno scarto, come me. Sei un essere incompleto, come fino ad ora sono stati incompleti i miei studi. Continuando così non andremo mai a Ulz, il pianeta madre, rimarremo sempre in questa maledetta colonia ruggì.

Jamnek respirava a fatica, sempre più umida, il sudore scivolava sulla sua testa calva. Il suo corpo era di un grigio più chiaro rispetto a quello del padrone, era liscio tranne sui glutei, immensi e carnosi, dove aveva delle placche violette.

Iniziò a gorgogliare, mentre si preparava a spostare le uova dentro di lei.

L’alieno le lasciò la mano di scatto, dicendo: “Oh, non osare restare incinta.

Sono stufo delle femmine che produci. Tu e le altre due facevate solo puttane come voi e io sono uno studioso, non il gestore di un bordello”.

Jamnek strisciò via, fino al tavolaccio e con orrore vide quello che c’era di sopra: i resti delle altre due schiave punhar, un tempo umane. Si voltò verso il suo padrone, gli occhi bianchi sgranati più del normale.

“Non guardarmi così, era necessario per il mio studio. Mi servivano tutte le loro uova non fecondate in una volta, per metterle qui” rispose lui, indicandole un macchinario che le conteneva insieme a un liquido luminescente.

< Non ho mai visto qualcosa così, è strano > pensò Jamnek, osservando il liquido verde chiaro, dalle bollicine marroni.

Il suo signore abbassò una leva, dei tubi carnosi si staccarono tremanti dal macchinario e scattarono, Jamnek non riuscì a muoversi che i tubi la penetrarono da davanti e da dietro con forza, fulmineamente.

Jamnek si ritrovò a gemere in modo più forte e rauco del solito, mentre i tubi pompavano dentro di lei non solo le uova, ma anche il liquido insolito.

Jamnek non riusciva a chiudere le gambe, stringeva spasmodicamente il suo grembo e rimaneva con gli occhi sgranati.

“ _Ah… ah… Ahhhh_!” ansimava.

“Fai pure tutto il rumore che vuoi. Questo studio è insonorizzato e comunque sono abituati a sentire voi femmine strillare di piacere” disse lo scienziato.

< Anche se nessuno deve sapere che cosa sto facendo qui. Sto andando oltre le scoperte degli altri scienziati della mia gente e fino al momento giusto sarà meglio che nessuno cerchi di portarmi via i frutti di questi studi > rifletté.

Jamnek sentì il suo stomaco espandersi sotto le sue dita, le sfuggì un urlo. I suoi ansiti si fecero più forti, il suo stomaco si dilatava non solo per le uova, ma perché la sostanza le modificava, le fecondava e le faceva crescere.

Il padrone rialzò la leva, i tubi scivolarono fuori da lei e tornarono al loro posto.

_“QUESTO NON PUO’ ESSERE!” urlò Frauis inorridito._

 

Un ricordo frammentario vorticò tra i pensieri di Jamnek. Il suo stomaco si contraeva, gonfiava e gorgogliava. Passò dal ventre di una incinta di due gemelli, a una che ne conteneva otto.

Si era stesa a terra, puntellandosi con piedi e gomiti. 

“ _Ngh… igh… aaah_ …” piagnucolava.

Il suo stomaco si contrasse tanto da farla urlare, boccheggiava. Altre contrazioni si susseguirono, teneva gli occhi serrati, strinse i denti, cercò inutilmente di vedere oltre la sua titanica pancia e faticò per piegare le ginocchia.

Le uova si erano schiuse, i resti si erano tramutati in liquido e l’aliena iniziò a partorire i cuccioli.

Jamnek iniziò a gridare per lo sforzo, mentre sentiva tutto il suo corpo venire scosso e devastato ad ogni spinta. 

“Sì, nobili e regine finalmente! Non solo femmine di basso borgo!” festeggiò l’alieno, saltellando per lo studio. Iniziò a recuperare le creature da terra, mettendole dentro dei grandi box che aveva preparato.

< Ci sono persino dei maschi! Anche se quelli dovrò darli di nascosto… Ci saranno così tanti nobili sterili che saranno pronti a pagare in segreto per averli che diventerò anche ricco. Con quei soldi potrò comprare sempre nuovi utili materiali > rifletté.

Jamnek si sentiva sempre più esausta.

“ _AH! AAH! AAAH_!” gridava, sbattendo all’indietro la testa. Serrò i pugni, si sentiva bruciare, soprattutto nell’intimo sotto pressione, la sua pelle si allungava e dilatava perché ogni cucciolo era grande quanto un pallone da calcio.

< Il padrone non è stato buono con me. Non mi ha lasciato nel mio letto, odio questo studio > pensava disperata.

Sangue e fluidi amniotici, si mischiavano al resto, compreso i resti di una strana placenta arancione, ricoprendo il pavimento.

Man mano che la pancia si sgonfiava, Jamnek dondolava avanti e indietro.

“ _Hnnnnngh_!”. Ne partoriva anche due alla volta, spingendo con forze e risorse inaspettate. 

I cuccioli divoravano la loro placenta e nei box lo scienziato aveva dovuto dividerli con alte pareti metalliche si alzavano dal pavimento dello studio.

Jamnek riuscì con un’ultima spinta a deporre l’ultimo, spirando con gli occhi ancora dilatati.

Prima che il padrone di casa riuscisse a portare via i nuovi nati, per sistemarli insieme agli altri, quest’ultimi avevano già sbranato la madre. Altri si erano buttati sui pezzi delle carcasse delle altre due aliene, rotolando e gattonando per lo studio.

“Poco importa. Potrò avere tutte le nuove schiave che voglio una volta tornato al mio pianeta natale” si consolò il padrone di casa.


End file.
